This invention relates to a wide angle zoom lens system for a camera which is small, compact, and has low residual aberration.
Zoom lens systems having a low magnification variation ratio have heretofore been miniaturized by providing a front lens group having a negative focal distance and a rear lens group having a positive focal distance, such lens groups being mechanically displaced relative to each other to maintain the image plane at a constant position. It is necessary, however, to increase the power of the front lens group in order to reduce the size of the lens system, and if this power is increased variations due to the difference in focal distance between the spherical aberration and the coma aberration also increase, especially the amount of residual spherical aberration at the maximum focal distance.